


In This Town We Call Home

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, POV Stiles, Sort of Post S5, Zombies, implied Kira/Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course there's a zombie uprising on Halloween. It wouldn't be Beacon Hills if there wasn't.</p><p>For Sterek Week - Day 7: All Hallows' Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Town We Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> [Translation into Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3735067/)

‘I. Hate. Witches!’ Each word is punctuated by a blow to the zombie’s head with a shovel. Stiles hits it one more time and then it finally goes down. He leans on the shovel for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

‘What the hell do witches have do with this?’ Derek asks, tackling two zombies at the same time.

‘What else would do this?’

For a moment everyone glances at Lydia who swings a bat at a zombie’s knee and then at its head. When she notices everyone is looking at her, she glares. ‘It wasn’t me.’

‘You sure?’ Scott asks, looking worried.

‘Yes. Nothing and nobody has used my powers for their nefarious plans.’ Lydia rolls her eyes and swings at another zombie lumbering her way.

‘It’s Halloween. I should be ogling you in your sexy Wolverine costume,’ Stiles laments, looking wistfully at Derek’s fully clad torso. There is a grunt behind him, Stiles turns with a sigh, pulls his shovel out of the mud and smacks the blade against the zombie’s head. ‘Hate. Witches.’

They’ve been at it for almost an hour now. It was chaos at first. There were corpses walking around all over the cemetery and they had to scramble to make sure none of them escaped. Stiles wasn’t even surprised when Liam had called and said there were corpses walking around. He’s lost his ability to be surprised. He can’t believe he’s only _annoyed_ by a zombie uprising on Halloween. There was some excitement because zombies!, but that didn’t last long.

‘Why are we calling them zombies again?’ Mason asks as he pops up next to Stiles, a tire iron in his hand.

‘They’re the walking dead.’

‘Heh, good one.’ And then Mason’s gone again, screaming while running at a zombie who is lumbering towards Brett.

None of them have any idea how to keep these things down, or why it started. He has a garbled up theory about it being Halloween and the veil being thinner, but it’s pure speculation and by Derek’s snort and Lydia’s huff not a very impressive one. On their way to the cemetery Derek had called Deaton. The vet didn’t help them out that much anymore, having passed that mantle to Stiles, but this was an emergency. An emergency that started an hour ago and they still have no idea how to make it stop being an emergency.

He misses on his next swing and stumbles, almost faceplanting into an open grave. He’s saved by strong hands and pulled against a firm chest.

‘You okay?’ Derek asks, concerned.

Stiles turns and gives him what is supposed to be a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but it turns into him leaning against Derek for support.

‘I’m tired. I’m not made for this kind of thing,’ he groans.

‘Deaton’s working on it.’ Derek plants a kiss against the side of his head than pushes him to the side to punch another zombie to the ground. Stiles thinks he would enjoy this sight a whole lot more if he wasn’t seeing double from exhaustion.

His phone buzzes, and Stiles prays it’s Deaton with news. Any news. At this point bad news would be better than no news.

‘Go for Stiles,’ he says. He jumps to the side, out of the grasp of one of the zombies and misses what Deaton says. ‘What?’

‘I have good news.’

‘Thank god.’

‘The “zombie uprising”’ – the quotation marks were definitely audible – ‘was caused by a witch in another territory.’

‘Fucking knew it,’ Stiles mumbles.

‘The pack there caught up with her. The poor girl was in quite a panic. She’d only been trying to animate some of the plastic skeletons for her school’s haunted house.’

‘So, what’s the good news exactly?’

‘They’re working on the counter spell right now. It should come through any minute. They’re sending someone to clean up the mess. You can all go home if you wish.’

‘Great. Thanks.’

He’d walked away from the battle so he could talk more easily, so he jogs back to the others.

‘Hey! Great news!’ he shouts. ‘Deaton says the zombies will be deactivated any’ – all the corpses drop like bricks, and because most of the pack was mid-swing, they drop too; Lydia almost hits Malia in the head, Kira stumbles over a leg, Scott and Derek crash into each other, Liam, Mason and Brett manage to end up in a tangle, and it would’ve been hilarious if Stiles had the energy to appreciate it – ‘minute now.’

He rushes over to Derek and Scott.

‘Are you guys okay?’

‘Fine,’ Scott smiles up at him.

Derek just grunts as he shoves Scott off him, and Stiles helps them both up.

‘Uhm, did Deaton say what we’re supposed to do about this?’ Scott asks, gesturing at the corpses and skeletons lying around the cemetery.

‘It was a witch in another pack’s territory. They’re sending someone over.’

‘Oh, good. I’ll stay here to wait for them.’ Scott makes himself comfortable against a tree.

‘You sure? Deaton said we could just go home.’

‘Sure about what?’ Liam asks, looking from where Scott is sitting on the ground to Stiles.

‘Someone’s coming to clean this all up. We can go home, but Scott wants to wait for them,’ Stiles explains. The rest of the pack has joined them by now and they all sigh in relief.

‘You want me to stay, too?’ Liam asks.

‘I’ll be fine,’ Scott assures him.

‘Can I stay?’ Mason asks, an excited glint in his eyes. ‘I would love to meet a werewolf from another pack.’

‘It’s probably best if Scott stays here alone,’ Derek interjects. ‘The other pack will be embarrassed about this, having a crowd waiting for them won’t help with that.’

‘Oh, I wasn’t going to wait. I’m going home. Take a shower. Or three,’ Lydia says and walks off.

‘We should go, too,’ Kira says, grabbing Malia’s hand.

Soon, they’ve all said their goodbyes and are exiting the cemetery.

‘I didn’t think things could get weirder after the Chimeras,’ Stiles yawns, starting his Jeep.

Derek just hums from the passenger seat.

‘You want to stay at my place?’

‘Your dad okay with that?’

‘I don’t know. I’ll leave him a note so he won’t shoot you by accident.’

‘So he can shoot me on purpose?’

Stiles chuckles. ‘I just don’t think I can make it to your loft and then back home without falling asleep.’

‘I can walk,’ Derek shrugs.

‘Dude, you’ve been punching zombies for the past hour! You deserve a nice bed and to cuddle with your boyfriend.’

‘Make sure to let your dad know.’

Turns out, Stiles doesn’t need to leave his dad a note because he meets them in the driveway. He raises his eyebrows when he sees Derek get out of the car and Stiles starts pulling him towards the house.

‘Zombies, heroes, sleep,’ Stiles explains.

‘Your door stays open,’ is all his dad says before getting into his cruiser.

Stiles nods, then opens the front door and nearly falls inside. His limbs feel like they’re made of lead. He drags himself and an amused Derek up the stairs, and then starts getting ready for bed. He’s never realized how long and exhausting the ritual of undressing, redressing, brushing teeth and pulling back the covers is.

‘Happy Halloween, Sourwolf,’ Stiles mutters against Derek’s chest once they’re both comfortably settled on the bed, curled around each other.

‘Happy Halloween, Stiles.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
